Ai no Uta (Single)
Ai no Uta ~ Pikmin CM Song - Single (愛のうた ~ ピクミンCMソング - Single) is a single by a Japanese image group called Strawberry Flower. This is their debut single that's A side, Ai no Uta was featured in commercials for Pikmin, and can be sung by the Pikmin in Pikmin 2 when 20 of each of the 5 colors of Pikmin are in your group. This CD Single remained in the top ten for several weeks. Unexpectedly, the single actually outsold the game itself. About three months after Ai no Uta was released, the group continued with another single, Pikmin Dance, featuring three dance versions of their 2001 song, Ai no Uta. The title of the A side translates to Song of Love, so-named because the song expounds on the emotions the Pikmin feel in relation to their involvement in the game, and also their devotion to their given task of helping the game's protagonist, Captain Olimar. The B side, Namida ga Afureta, translates to The Tears Overflowed, and is phrased more from Olimar's perspective of the Pikmin as well as how he feels about them - which in turn seems difficult for him to express. In this song, the sorrowful space captain deeply regrets never telling the Pikmin that he loved them before departing back to his home planet of Hocotate. The third track is an instrumental version of Ai no Uta. Ai no Uta is also a music track available in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, played in the Distant Planet stage, along with a French version, named "Vos meilleurs amis" ("Your best friends"). Ai no Uta Lyrics Hiragana ひっこぬかれて、 あなた だけ に ついて ゆく。 きょう も はこぶ、 たたかう、 ふえる, そして たべられる。 ほったかされて、 また あって なげられて。 でも わたしたち あなた に したがいつくします。 そろそろ あそんじゃおう か な。 そっと でかけて みよう か なあんて。 ああ。。。、 ああ。。。 あの そら に。。。 こい とか、 しながら。。。 いろんな いのち が いきている この ほし で, きょう も はこぶ、 たたかう、 ふえる、 そして たべられる。 ひっこぬかれて、 あつまって、 とばされて。 でも わたしたち あい して くれ と は いわない よ。 そろそろ あそんじゃおう か な。 もっと がんばって みよう か なあんて。 ああ。。。、 ああ。。。 あの そら に。。。 こい とか、 しながら。。。 ちから あわせて、 たたかって、 たべられて、 でも わたしたち あなた に したがいつくします。 たちむかって、 だまって、 ついてって、 でも わたしたち あい して くれ と は いわない よ。 Romaji Hikkonukarete, anata dake ni tsuite yuku. Kyou mo hakobu, tatakau, fueru, soshite taberareru. Hottakasarete, mata atte nagerarete. Demo watashitachi anata ni shitagaitsukushimasu. Sorosoro asonjaou ka na. Sotto dekakete miyou ka naante. Aa..., aa... ano sora ni... Koi toka, shinagara... Ironna inochi ga ikiteiru kono hoshi de, Kyou mo hakobu, tatakau, fueru, soshite taberareru. Hikkonukarete, atsumatte, tobasarete. Demo watashitachi ai shite kure to wa iwanai yo. Sorosoro asonjaou ka na. Motto ganbatte miyou ka naante. Aa..., aa... ano sora ni... Koi toka, shinagara... Chikara awasete, tatakatte, taberarete, Demo watashitachi anata ni shitagaitsukushimasu. Tachimukatte, damatte, tsuitette, Demo watashitachi ai shite kure to wa iwanai yo. English translation Pulled out again, we'll follow you alone. Today once again we'll carry, fight, multiply and be consumed. Left alone again, we'll meet again and be thrown around again. But we'll follow you forever. I guess it's time to play. Maybe we'll go out quietly. Ah..., ah... falling in love... Under that sky... On this planet, where so many life forms live, Today once again we'll carry, fight, multiply and then be consumed. Uprooted, we'll gather, and be thrown. But we won't ask you to love us. I guess it's time to play. Maybe we'll try harder. Ah..., ah... falling in love... Under that sky... We'll work together, fight, and be consumed, But we'll follow you forever. We'll fight, be silent, and follow you, But we won't ask you to love us. Namida ga Afureta Lyrics Hiragana なみだ が あふれた なみだ が あふれた きみ の こと すき と いえず に ごめん よぞら が にじんだ よぞら が にじんだ きみ の こと すき と いえず に ごめん むずかしい ことば なら かんがえ つく けど たやすい ことば な の ほう が いえない て おもう ためいき を ついた ためいき を ついた きみ の こと すき と いえず に ごめん ほしくず が おちた ほしくず が おちた きみ の こと すき と いえず に ごめん むずかしい ことば なら かんがえ つく けど たやすい ことば な の ほう が いえない て おもう なみだ が あふれた なみだ が あふれた なみだ が あふれた なみだ が あふれた こんな こと も いえない で ごめん Romaji namida ga afureta namida ga afureta kimi no koto suki to iezu ni gomen yozora ga nijinda yozora ga nijinda kimi no koto suki to iezu ni gomen muzukashii kotoba nara kangae tsuku kedo tayasui kotoba no hou ga ienai tte omou tameiki wo tsuita tameiki wo tsuita kimi no koto suki to iezu ni gomen hoshikuzu ga ochita hoshikuzu ga ochita kimi no koto suki to iezu ni gomen muzukashii kotoba nara kangae tsuku kedo tayasui kotoba no hou ga ienai tte omou namida ga afureta namida ga afureta namida ga afureta namida ga afureta konna koto mo ienai de gomen English translation The tears overflowed The tears overflowed And I didn't say that I loved you I'm sorry The starry sky blurred The starry sky blurred And I didn't say that I loved you I'm sorry I can come up with complex words But I don't think that I can even say simple ones I let out a sigh I let out a sigh And I didn't say that I loved you I'm sorry Stardust fell Stardust fell And I didn't say that I loved you I'm sorry I can come up with complex words But I don't think that I can even say simple ones The tears overflowed The tears overflowed The tears overflowed The tears overflowed I'm sorry for Not saying something like this Trivia *An official music video of Ai no Uta was shot on September 26, 2001. category:Real-world Category:Other Media Category:Pikmin 1